pj_masksfandomcom-20200223-history
Owlette (Cartoon Continuity)/Toys
This page features each of Owlette's available toys, along with its price and basic description. Note: This page is only for archival purposes and is not meant to serve as an advertisement, nor is it possible to purchase these toys here. Fly into action with Owlette and her Owl Glider! The PJ Masks Owlette Figure and Vehicle Assortment comes with a 3 inch articulated Owlette figure and her signature soaring vehicle, the Owl Glider! Fly "into the night to save the day" as you roll the Owl Glider with Owlette inside! The glider can even fit all three PJ Masks 3 inch Figures! Owlette + Owl Glider toy.jpg Nighttime is the right time to fight crime with the PJ Masks Owlette Light-up Figure! This articulated 3 inch Figure is the perfect choice for every PJ Masks fan! Press down on Owlette's head to watch her amulet glow and move her into fun action poses for endless hero play! The PJ Masks 3 inch Light Up Figure - Owlette features: *Press down on head to watch amulet glow *Move her into fun action poses for endless hero play *Amulet bracelet included Owlette figure + amulet INB.jpg Owlette figure + amulet.jpg Bring the adventures of PJ Masks home with the PJ Masks Collectible Figure Pack! This deluxe pack of PJ Masks 3 inch figures features Catboy, Owlette, Gekko, Luna Girl and Romeo in dynamic action poses. Perfect for play and display! The PJ Masks Collectible Figure Set features: *Set includes Catboy, Owlette, Gekko, Luna Girl and Romeo *All figures come in dynamic action poses Collectible Figure Set (Luna Girl, Gekko, Catboy, Owlette, Romeo).jpg (CFS)_Owlette.jpg Comic Con limited edition figures.png PJ Masks are on their way - into the night to save the day! This super soft & cuddly version of the high flying hero, Owlette, from the hit TV series, PJ Masks, comes in the perfect size to take with you on all of your heroic night time adventures. 8_inch_Owlette_plush.jpg Take your adventures into the night to save the day with PJ Masks Sing and Talk Plush Owlette! This 14 inch plush hero is highly detailed and made with soft deluxe fabrics! Press her hand to hear Owlette phrases from the hit TV series, PJ Masks, and sing along to the theme song! Activate the hero amulet on her chest to light up the night! The perfect gift for every PJ Masks Fan! The PJ Masks Sing and Talk Owlette Plush features: *Press hand to hear phrases from the hit TV series, PJ Masks, and sing along to the theme song! *Made with soft deluxe fabric Sing & Talk Owlette 1.jpg Sing & Talk Owlette 2.jpg PJ Masks are on their way - into the night to save the day! This ultra-soft and cuddly version of the high flying heroine, Owlette, from the hit TV series, PJ Masks, is the perfect pal for extra-large hugs and heroic night time adventures! Ages 3 & Up. 22 inch Owlette plush.jpg In this classic game of picture matching, flip over colorful tiles to reveal your favorite characters from PJ Masks! Find pictures of Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko, plus Romeo, Luna Girl, and more! What masked faces will you see? Pick up the most matching pairs to win! PJ Masks Matching Game (TRU).jpg Category:Toy pages Category:Hero toys